


Snow White - Merlin Style

by Kummitustytto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummitustytto/pseuds/Kummitustytto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a beautiful king Uther who couldn't stand the thought of anybody being more beautiful than himself. He also had a magic mirror and a son who was growing more and more beautiful day by day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White - Merlin Style

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a king who was widely known of his beauty. But king Uther was also very proud and arrogant and couldn't stand that anybody would be more beautiful than himself. Every day he stepped in front of his magic mirror and asked: "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" and every day the mirror would answer: "My king, you are the fairest of them all." And the king was happy.

But Uther had a son, Arthur, who was growing more and more beautiful as time passed. As the prince reached the age of 21 he was as beautiful as a day, his eye's as blue as summer sky and his hair was like sunbeams.

Once more the king stepped in front of the magic mirror and asked his question. But this time the mirror answered: "My king, you are the fairest here so true. But Arthur is a thousand time more beautiful than you."

That gave Uther a great shock and he started making plots against Arthur. The pride and envy were growing inside him like ill weeds, stronger day after day. At last the king decided to act and gave an order to bring him the best huntsman in the kingdom to take care of Arthur. A few days later a young huntsman called Merlin arrived into the king's court. Uther told him to take Athur deep in the woods and kill him; for proof the king wanted that Merlin brought the prince's heart to him.

But before Merlin could answer to that cruel request, the magic mirror coughed on the wall and said: "Excuse me my king, your son is more beautiful than you that's true, but also this young man here is even more beautiful than neither of you two."

The king looked at the mirror rage rising in his chest like a dark cloud, then turned his furious gaze to Merlin, who was, indeed, insanely beautiful.

"Thanks for that", Merlin said dryly to the mirror and run away from the room as fast as he could.

"Dammit", thought Uther. Why nothing could ever go as he wanted? Maybe he should have started to accept the fact he wasn't getting any younger and youths started to surpass his beauty. Just maybe.

In one of the castle's corridors Merlin ran into Arthur and grabbed his sleeve saying: "Oh come on, you dollophead, your father wants you dead so you'd better come with me."

That was a bit of a shock for the poor prince but anyway he went with Merlin. They ran out of the castle and hided in the woods.

"Now what", asked Arthur impatiently. He had inherited some of his father's arrogance and in his opinion hiding didn't quite fit for his dignity.

Merlin was starting to answer that he didn't have any idea, when a man in chain mail appeared from the middle of the trees. He studied them curiously though his gaze was friendly. The wind was playing with his nice golden, curly hair.

"Hi there, who are you?" the stranger asked and Merlin and Arthur told their names and how they didn't have any place to go. The man introduced himself as Leon, one of the six knights who lived in a small house in the forest. Leon invited Merlin and Arthur to stay with him and his friends and the two accepted the invitation gladly.

When they reached the home of the knights Leon introduced his friends: Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Mordred. Then Leon glanced at Arthur critically and spoke: "You seem to be knight yourself. Do you wanna join us? Then we would be the seven knights."

Arthur replied that he was indeed a knight and would be happy to join in the group.

"What about me?" Merlin asked, "I want to join you too."

"But you're not a knight, are you?" asked Elyan.

"No, I'm not", Merlin answered and heavy was his heart when he thought he wouldn't fit in this merry group.

But then Gwaine spoke: "Then let us be Merlin and the seven knights! I do like the sound of that."

The rest of them agreed and welcomed both Arthur and Merlin as a part of their group. They soon became good friends and lived happily ever after, far away from the king who wanted bad for them.

Well, there WAS this one incident with a rather suspicious apple seller for Gwaine couldn't resist the temptation and took a bite from a really delicious looking apple that unfortunately happened to be poisoned. Fortunately Merlin wasn't only a huntsman but a sorcerer too and with his magic he easily cured Gwaine.

And THEN they all lived happily ever after.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the magic mirror is Gaius.


End file.
